


Yakuza No Kokoro

by Warden935



Category: Galaxy's Edge - Jason Anspach & Nick Cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden935/pseuds/Warden935





	Yakuza No Kokoro

“You can’t do this! The Republic will never tolerate your people if you do this!” screamed the man in front of Akuma, laying on his back with arms covering his face.

“That’s the thing, Ambassador.” said Akuma, metal pipe in hand. “The Republic already doesn’t tolerate us and has chosen to Suppress us for something our ancestors did.” Akuma swung down hard, breaking the Ambassador’s kneecap and bending it in the wrong direction. “Now you interfered with our business even though you were specifically warned not to when you came to Sinasia, and that comes at a price.” Akuma slammed the metal pipe onto the second kneecap. With both legs broken and bleeding, the Ambassador cried out in pain. 

“However, the Shi Family is not without mercy.” Akuma dropped the pipe and crouched down closer to the whining man on the ground. “The boss wants me to offer you a deal. We will offer protection from any other families and street thugs, and you offer ten million credits a month.” 

“Are you crazy? I don’t have that kind of money!” the Ambassador expressed between whimpers. “Why do you think they sent me to Sinasia.” 

“Oh but I think there’s a very simple solution to that predicament.” said Akuma with a stone cold face. “Republic Ambassadors get a budget for all their fancy aristocratic expenses right? After all, we’ve all seen the holoviews of you on your weekend vacations and fine restaurants. I don’t think it will be difficult to find some credit lying around.” 

“I can’t.” mewled the Ambassador. “They’ll ask questions about where all those credits are going.” 

“And that’s my problem how?” asked Akuma, standing to his feet. 

“Please, I won’t interfere again.” croaked the Ambassador. 

“That’s not good enough. Chegak!” Akuma turned to his Kublaren bodyguard standing by the door. “Bring me my shotgun.” 

The Ambassador's eyes went wide as the 7 foot tall koob produced an illegally gained surge shotgun from the red and gold bag Akuma had on the ground. “Okay, okay.” stuttered the Ambassador. “I’ll get you your credits. Just don’t kill me.” 

“That’s what I thought.” said Akuma as Chegak began replacing the shotgun back in the bag. “Don’t worry about your legs, I’ll call you an ambulance.” was the last thing he said before exiting the room. 

As they walked out the building, Chegak posed a question to Akuma. “Mee-sta A-sa-shi. If me-diks ask about injuries, we in big trouble.” 

“Don’t worry, Chegak.” began Akuma without breaking stride or pausing to look at the big koob. “They’re part of the family. They know not to ask questions.” And with that, they entered the luxury sled and departed the scene. 

As the sled entered an underground parking lot, a few guards in red mk100 legionnaire armor approached, the golden skeletal serpent of the Shi family embroidered on their armor. One of them opened the door for Akuma. “Mister Asashi, Mister Shi would like you to visit him.” he said as Akuma stepped out with Chegak behind him. 

“Of course.” responded Akuma as he turned to Chegak. “Why don’t you get a drink, big guy.” Chegak started to make his way to the bar as Akuma and the former leej entered the lift and pressed the button for the top floor. As the lift rose higher and higher, Akuma and the guard stood in complete silence. 

The armored guard stayed by the lift as Akuma walked into the office that only the richest of the rich could afford. Okane Shi, head of the Shi family, turned to meet him. “Akuma, did the Ambassador accept our generous offer?” 

Akuma leaned against a wall and crossed his arms. “He took a bit of convincing but he came around.” 

“Good, good. I’ll send someone to collect on that in a few days” said Okane while pouring 2 glasses of whiskey. “Anyways, I need you to do another job for me.” 

“What is it?” asked Akuma, pushing off the wall and taking a few steps towards Okane. 

“You are going to be delivering a shipment to someone by the name of Lai Fung. No questions asked, of course.” stated Okane as he handed one of the glasses of whiskey to Akuma. 

Taking it, Akuma asked “So where can I find this Lai Fung?” 

Swirling his glass, Okane responded “He will be in the city of Sinyong in the Zeno District. You can pick up the shipment in the basement. Now, you should get going.” 

Akuma gulped the last of his whiskey and made his way to the lift. When he entered, the guard pressed a button and the doors closed. The lift doors opened again on the bar level and Akuma stepped out to find his bodyguard. He found him sitting at a table with a couple humans, laughing and drinking. 

“Come on, Chegak, we got another job.” he said as he turned to walk out of the bar. Chegak got up to follow him when one of the humans yelled at Akuma. “Hey Akuma, why don’t you ever have any fun! Did the death of that little girl suck all the drinking spirit out of you? Stop being a Meinu!” 

Chegak paused and looked back at the human, a mix of anger and fear on his frog-like face. One of the other humans turned to the one who spoke up and said “Don’t you know you never bring up his daughter, you idiot!” 

Akuma walked back up to the table and stood over the man who yelled, still a smug look on the man’s face. “You gonna stop being a puushi and drink with us?” 

Akuma, not saying a word, grabbed the back of the man’s collar and slammed his face repeatedly into the table, blood spurting everywhere. Once his face was sufficiently pulverized, Akuma slammed a knife into the man’s hand, nailing it to the table. The whole bar went silent and looked at them for a moment before looking away. 

Without another word, Akuma and Chegak walked out of the bar and into the basement where they were met by Tomodachi. “Akuma! Old friend! Great work you did back there with that dirtbag in the bar, he should have known better. Anyways, the boss sent you down here to pick up the shipment right?” Akuma nodded. “Well, it’s all loaded up in this cargo sled, you just gotta drive it to Sinyong.” Tomodachi tossed the keys to the sled to Akuma. 

Akuma and Chegak got in the sled and Tomodachi poked his head into the driver’s window. “Alright Akuma, they’re expecting the shipment in 2 days, so best to head straight there, good luck.” 

“Thanks, Tomodachi.” said Akuma, looking at him. “Really, you’ve been there for me for a long time.” 

“No problem!” said Tomodachi cheerily. “Now off you go before it gets too late!” And with that, Akuma started the engine and rolled out, starting the long journey to Sinyong.


End file.
